disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilo Pelekai
Lilo Pelekai (first name pronounced LEE-loh) is the star of Disney's 2002 hit Lilo and Stitch and its subsequent sequels and animated series. Lilo (literally, "lost" in Hawaiian) is a young Hawaiian girl who lives on the island of Kauai with her older sister Nani and her extended family of alien visitors marooned on Earth. Personality Her spirited and highly eccentric personality, especially in light of her parents' death, has alienated her from her fellow children, yet Lilo makes the perfect best friend for Stitch, an alien experiment whom she adopts as her dog. Lilo attends Hula school and her hobbies include the photography of obese people, talking about creatures from horror/sci-fi movies, and capturing and rehabilitating Jumba's evil genetic experiments. She idolizes Elvis Presley. Appearance Lilo is a young Hawaiian girl with long, straight black hair and brown eyes. She's most often seen wearing a muumuu and sandals, but also wears other warm-weather clothing as well as traditional hula costumes. She also appears to be a little on the chubby side. In Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch, her reflection in a mirror is compared to a picture of her young mother, suggesting that they look similar. In the episode "Skip" where an experiment is used to skip time 10 then another 10 years, it's mentioned that older Lilo looks a lot like her sister Nani. In "Checkers" Lilo Has A Experement On His Head In "Poxy" Lilo and Stitch In The Buggy Find That Experement In "Mr. Stenchy" Lilo and Stitch In Space Friends Lilo's Friends were mostly Victoria, Stitch and Keoni. Lilo's ex-friends were Mertle Edmonds, Yuki, Elena and Teresa. The thing why Lilo's friends were now her ex-friends because her parents died. Victoria and Lilo's ex-friends all belong in hula class. Reuben and Gantu became two of Lilo's alien friends. Family Lilo's parents died in a car accident some time before Lilo & Stitch (it is suggested that rain made road conditions treacherous), and they have not appeared in the series apart from three photographs: one of Lilo, Nani, and their parents having a picnic on the beach, a photograph of Lilo's mother winning the Hula contest at her school's May Day celebration, and a photo of Nani with her parents when she graduated to intermediate Hula. Lilo's mother is depicted as kind and loving (and perhaps eccentric like her younger daughter), as well as an excellent hula dancer. She would placate her children by holding a family night, singing lullabies, and making up funny constellations. Lilo's father played the ukulele and was the one who coined the phrase Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten. The phrase becomes a sort of family motto for his daughters and their intergalactic adopted clan. Lilo loves and misses her parents very much. She keeps a picture of them under her pillow and initially would not allow Stitch to touch it (rejecting him when his fight with Jumba caused her house and the picture to become damaged). In the episode "Remmy", which takes place on the anniversary of the accident, Lilo is depressed and takes a nap to help deal with her sadness. The picture is used to turn Lilo's nightmares into a dream of the day the photograph was taken, which manages to make her happy again. Lilo writes a thank you note to an "Uncle Joe" in "Glitch/Woops". Otherwise, Lilo and Nani are the only known living members of the Pelekai family. The development of Lilo's ohana (extended family) begins with the adoption of Stitch in Lilo & Stitch. Though Lilo technically owns Stitch by Hawaiian state law, the relationship between the two is more like siblings and best friends. By the end of the series, Lilo's extended ohana includes Nani, "Uncle" Jumba and "Aunt" Pleakley, David, Cobra Bubbles, the Grand Councilwoman, all 627 (627 and 628 was shown dehydrated in the episode of 627, although it could be argued that he still counts) of Stitch's "Cousins" and Gantu. Disney Parks Lilo appears along with Stitch at Disney parks around the world as a meetable character. Gallery Lilohula.jpg|Lilo in her hula class. Liloandstitch 668.jpg Liloandstitch 667.jpg Liloandstitch 666.jpg Liloandstitch 665.jpg Liloandstitch 648.jpg Liloandstitch 645.jpg Liloandstitch 633.jpg Liloandstitch 623.jpg Liloandstitch 455.jpg Liloandstitch 447.jpg Liloandstitch 443.jpg Liloandstitch 431.jpg Liloandstitch 427.jpg Liloandstitch 418.jpg Liloandstitch 412.jpg Liloandstitch 393.jpg Liloandstitch 355.jpg Liloandstitch 206.jpg Liloandstitch 202.jpg Liloandstitch 188.jpg Liloandstitch 181.jpg cliplilo3.gif|Lilo Trivia es:Lilo Pelekai Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Comedy Characters Category:Characters who go barefoot Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Heroines Category:Children Category:Royalty Category:Orphans Category:Slender characters Category:Characters